


Awake

by A_Kid_Named_Hiro



Series: Fallen [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Kid_Named_Hiro/pseuds/A_Kid_Named_Hiro
Summary: Promptselected byTuli-chan.





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> **[Prompt](https://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/137807687155/imagine-your-otp-having-sex-in-front-of-a-window)** selected by **[Tuli-chan.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuliharja/pseuds/Tuliharja)**

He likes to fuck in wide open spaces, all this room between them. 

They are in Fei Long's bedroom, on the eightieth floor of the high-rise that is home to the Bái Shé. The head of Yuri's cock nudges Fei Long's slick, warm asshole. He slides in, watches himself disappear inch by inch into that blessedly tight body. 

Fei Long is a breathy, tensing thing, braced against the floor-to-ceiling window. His breath mists the glass. His moans are muffled — Yuri knows — against a clenched jaw and gritted teeth. 

It is almost easy to pretend that he's fucking a woman. 

Fei Long is slender-waisted and smooth-skinned, a pretty little thing beneath rivers of elegant long hair. Yuri's fist comes to tangle itself within those dark silken strands. He hears Fei Long hiss. He tugs, hard, slamming himself balls-deep into Fei Long at the same time with one smooth thrust.

It would be easy to pretend, were it not for the masculine timbre that underscores Fei Long's cry, or the feel of his balls slapping against Fei Long's own with each hard thrust. 

Yuri likes fucking like this, one hand vise-tight in Fei Long's hair, the other, a bruising grip upon his hip. He likes the way his cock looks, moving in and out of Fei Long at a rapid pace. Likes the way Fei Long looks, reflected in the glass, eyes alight with murder and depravity.

Before them, the breath-stealing view of city lights. It is a thrilling thing, being so exposed. This far up, it is unlikely they would be seen. Unlikely, though not impossible. 

What would the world think, Yuri wonders, if anyone could see them now? To witness the leader of Bái Shé so subdued, moaning and writhing like a common whore? Fucked by the right-hand of the head of the Bratva.

Pleasure rushes through him, runs marrow-deep. Yuri trembles. A part of him wants to curve his body over Fei Long's so he can _bite._ He imagines Fei Long's back covered in teeth marks the way Mikhail's is littered with scars. 

The image sends a shiver through his bones. He feels himself get harder still inside Fei Long. Tempting indeed, though his need for space, his abhorrence for any more contact than this, wins out. 

His pace quickens. Yuri's thrusts are harder, hurried, chasing his own pleasure. His hands upon Fei Long, unforgiving. He doesn't care about the straining cock that lies unattended between Fei Long's legs. 

He comes with a groan, spilling himself inside Fei Long, breath leaving him in stuttered exhalations. He does not yell Fei Long's name. He is not some harlot in those trashy paperbacks Mikhail so brazenly reads. 

Fei Long visibly shudders when Yuri roughly pulls out of him. He watches the trail of his own cum leaking from Fei Long's ass, dribbling down his thighs. Yuri's hand is still in Fei Long's hair. He yanks hard, feels dark strands snap beneath his grip. 

Fei Long stumbles. Frustration and indignation is blatantly writ upon his face. He is still hard, still craving release. 

Yuri forces him to his knees, presses his softening cock against Fei Long's mouth, traces of his cum smearing pristine lips. "Lick it," Yuri commands. 

Fei Long stares at him with a blazing, hateful gaze. In it, Yuri reads resentment, disgust, pleasure, and longing. Color rises high upon his cheeks. His lips part. His tongue obediently laps the cum from the head of Yuri's cock.

Then, his mouth closing around the head, sliding along the shaft. A hint of teeth. Gleam of danger in his eyes. 

Excitement skates up and down Yuri's spine. He knows that Fei Long wouldn't really bite him, but the threat of it — the very knowledge that he _could_ — is a heady, thrilling thing.

Fei Long pulls away, lips leaving Yuri's flaccid cock with an obscene wet pop. His eyes are hazed with lust, cum-stained lips curling into an ugly smirk.

Yuri tightens his hold on Fei Long's hair. Nails draw blood from his scalp. He yanks, brutal and cold, and Fei Long comes with a cry and a name that isn't anything like Yuri's own.


End file.
